Meeting Others
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Finding The Way" |next = "Drowning" }} Meeting Others is the third episode in season two of Bikini Bottom Survival. Sypnosis After everything is settling down, another survival team invades Bikini Bottom and takes SpongeBob and Patrick with them to meet the leader of Mottob Kcor! Transcript the events of the previous episode, SpongeBob and Patrick regroup with the gang and everything returned to normal, for now. Then we cut to what is left of Bikini Bottom, there is a huge crowd, as the mayor walks up to the podium. Mayor: Citizens of the Bikini Bottom clan, I have to alert you all about new developments that will truly benefit us. Because there is another civilization willing to help-- Mark: '''What? Help us DIE?! '''Fred: '''Calm down, let the man speak! '''Mayor: (clears throat) They are willing to help us rebuild our civilization. But-- Citizen: 'Oh great, a cache! Stand back everyone! '''Mayor: '(sigh) We have to go visit them. '''SpongeBob: '''Um, Mister Mayor, sir, your highness? Where is this place? '''Mayor: '''It looks like it's 30 miles southeast. '''Patrick: Isn't that where Rock Bottom is? Mr. Krabs: '''Was. '''Squidward: It was blown up in this huge civil war. Fred: '''Civil war? '''Squidward: It’s been a hellstorm lately, it’s a race for supplies. Mayor: Okay, we've learned about what we already knew, so can we just get this over with? SpongeBob: I'm ready. transition to them walking on a rugged trail, entering the forest. Patrick: 'Cool, a spooky forest! '''Sandy: '''I have a bad feeling about this. ''motorcycle is heard from off in the distance 'SpongeBob: '''What’s that? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Sounds like… people! ''whole gang ducks into a ditch off the side of the road, the motorcycle noise gets louder as a gang of people on motorcycles arrive to the area and stop. '''Gang Member #1: I heard someone? Gang Member #2: 'Someone was here! '''Gang Leader: '''Keep moving! ''the gang leaves, SpongeBob pops his head out. 'SpongeBob: '''The coast is clear. ''Krabs, SpongeBob and the others all get out of the ditch and resume walking, we then timeskip to a few hours later when the are near the Rock Bottom welcome sign. '''Plankton: It seems that Mottob Kcor is where Rock Bottom was! Mr. Krabs: We’re in for one hell of a ride then. loud trumpet is heard from a distance. Patrick: 'Lunch time? '''SpongeBob: '''No, the Mayor must be here ''of the fog, Bubble Bass comes forth wearing a crown and cape. '''SpongeBob: Bu-- Bubb-- Bubble B-- Bubble Bass?! Bubble Bass: '''Greetings, citizens of Bikini Bottom, I hope you're women are ready for me-- oh, it’s just you guys. '''Sandy: What do you think I am? Mr. Krabs: '''How’d these people let you lead them? '''Bubble Bass: It would take a TV special to tell you that. Plankton: Why do you want to help us rebuild? Bubble Bass: You want life to go back to normal before all this, stuff happened, right? So my civilization will begin helping you guys on Monday. Call it a gift from me. SpongeBob: '''So, now what? '''Bubble Bass: Well, since it’s nearing sunset, you guys should stay in my hotel. Don’t want you dying now. Plankton: '''Now? '''Bubble Bass: I mean, everyone dies, right? Mr. Krabs: True. Bubble Bass: Now, all of you, head to the grand hotel. SpongeBob: '''How is this still standing in all this wreckage? '''Sandy: '''Looks like something people still check into. '''Mr. Krabs: 500 dollars a night? Just reading that wants to make me go to sleep. to them sleeping, pans back to a huge room of grandeur. Bubble Bass and 2 guards are watching. 'Bubble Bass: '''Yes, rest, because soon, we’ll be taking your area and you’ll all be *inaudible*. (laughs) ''be continued… Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Bikini Bottom Survival episodes Category:TheJasbre202 Category:SBCA Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Luis TV Category:UltraFuse Category:Fox Kids Category:Temmie Central Category:Transcripts Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:2018 Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:B Category:2018 Episodes